


He Never Really Learned Her Name

by melrosie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie
Summary: Thor and Carol are hanging out and it comes up that Carol likes women. Thor asks her if she might know Valkyrie, and of course,not all intergalactic lesbians know each other... but it turns out... that may not be totally true.





	He Never Really Learned Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme where _a dude asks a lesbian if she knows his cousin and she says "not all lesbians know each other" and he described his cousin who has a three-legged cat, and the lesbian has to walk away because she didn't wanna admit that she was engaged to his cousin in 2013_... and a tumblr post that was inspired by that meme.
> 
> I know that Valkyrie is actually supposed to be Bi but the conversation in this fic didn't get far enough to really correct that, if I write them again I'll make sure it's clarified.
> 
> I might rewrite this after Endgame comes out when we have a better idea of how Carol and Thor interact, and to get better context of the circumstances of the film. 
> 
> I took some liberties about her outfit because I feel like the one in the Endgame trailer doesn't quite exemplify the Carol we got to know in Captain Marvel. 
> 
> I know on Valkyrie's wiki page her name is spelled Brunnhilde, but I just like Brynhildr a bit better? Same pronunciation essentially anyway. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting with minimal editing, hopefully your reading isn't disrupted by any grammar or spelling errors.

Carol sits on a wide bench, leaning against the wall behind her, idly watching Thor’s pacing. She’s got one foot braced on the bench too, black doc martens on her feet, the leather shiny enough that she can practically see Thor reflected in them.  

The black slim fit jeans she’s wearing are distressed at the knees. The muscles of her arms are fully visible with the loose muscle shirt she’s wearing every time she moves. Her shoulder length, wavy dirty-blonde hair was tossed into a practical ponytail but some strands have escaped already. 

Thor isn’t really one for sitting still, hasn’t been since she met him. Only the first day when he’d seemed especially pensive and contemplative when he’d sized her up himself after everyone else had. She gets it, they don’t know her, they just know she’s the one Fury called with the pager, and she just knows that they’re the team that Fury assembled. The Avengers. Even in these dire circumstances, it had been hard not to have a private chuckle about that— knowing Fury had used her moniker. 

One thing she’s sorta glad for is that he’s stopped tossing around that huge axe. The more she hung around with him, the more she could tell it wasn’t something he’d had for very long, it has a certain foreignness in his grip that the others don’t acknowledge or don’t notice. There’s also a deep grief in his restlessness, but an eagerness to talk with another person who would understand the space side of things…

“Sakaar turned out to be quite strange,” he’d said. “Full of ridiculous coincidences.” 

“How so?” she’d asked, genuinely intrigued. She’d been to Sakaar before but she hadn’t told him that. Not yet anyway. 

“Well, my brother had been there weeks already even though we’d fallen through only seconds apart.” 

“Time slip.” Carol nods, acknowledging. 

“It is run by this Grandmaster fellow, who runs a gladiator stadium… and I found my friend Doctor Banner was the Grandmaster’s champion and had been there for three years!” 

“The Doctor Banner I met? He doesn’t seem much like a gladiator. How’d he even get there?” 

“Oh—” Thor laughs softly, though there’s an edge of sadness behind it. “There was an incident in Sokovia a few years earlier, and he had been trapped on a Quinjet as the Hulk which was launched into space.” 

Carol held up a hand. “What is a Hulk…” 

And so he’d explained and told her more, about the gladiator fight and then he brings up Valkyrie, brightening up a little bit as he talks about her. A friend. He asks Carol about her own friends and she indulges him, glad to talk about something that brings up fond memories. 

He comes to sit next to her on the neck, and she changes her position, one leg straddling the bench while the other is half crossed. She tells him a little about Maria and Monica, about the friends and allegiances she’d made over the last 20 years, all the good stuff and none of the bad. 

“That Maria sounds like she was more than just a best friend. You raised a child together for six years? That sounds much more like a marriage— which wasn’t uncommon on Asgard, two people of the same gender.” 

Carol gives a small half-smile. “Earth isn’t as good about those relationships… I— I don’t actually know how things are… now. I haven’t been on Earth for twenty years. But then we couldn’t call ourselves anything but best friends. For our safety.” 

“So would you say you are… how they call it on Earth— a  _ lesbian _ ?”

Carol bursts into laughter, shaking her head in amusement. 

“Yes, that works. They have different words for it on different planets, but yes.”

Thor grins, it's a goofy sort of look, and runs his hand over his hair. “So maybe you do know Valkyrie?”

“Is she also a lesbian? Not all intergalactic lesbians know each other.” 

Thor shrugs. “I’m not sure. But she is fantastic. I do think she goes by other names though.” 

“She does sound great. Is she not here with you now?” Carol tries to redirect the conversation.

Thor shakes his head, another wave of grief washing over him. “She helped evacuate many of my people into escape pods before our ship was attacked by Thanos. We have since lost communication.” 

“I’m sure she’s alright, she sounds like a strong warrior.” 

“She was— oh. She was also called Scrapper One-Four-Two,” Thor says. “She can drink better than anyone I’ve ever met, and I have been known to drink in my time.” 

Carol raises her brows, immediately recognizing the Scrapper number. “What else can you tell me about her?” 

“She has cool hair, she had it done in a cool braid, but I saw later that it is very long and black. She has light brown skin, and a tattoo on her wrist— the mark of the Valkryie.” He nods to himself, thinking of anything else he could add. “Quite angry too, speaks sort of slow and smooth— but I think that might have been the booze— also a bit suspiciouslike— but that was before we were friends. When we became friends she got a bit more shouty and funny.”

Carol ducks her head and makes a face, trying to hide the sheepish grin that is begging to make itself known on her face. 

“Brynhildr.” Is her deadpan response.

“What’s that?” Thor asks. 

“Her name.” 

Thor’s mouth drops open in a big O-shape, and then he grins and laughs. 

“You do know her!” 

“How did you never get her name?!” Carol asks skeptically. 

Thor shrugs. “I guess it never came up. She never corrected anyone who called her Valkyrie.” 

“Huh.” 

“I certainly hope I can find her now,” Thor says contentedly, giving Carol a friendly bump on the arm. “It will be nice to reintroduce the two of you.” 

Carol makes a face. “I am not entirely sure how she feels about me.” 

Thor gives her a mock-stern look. “Why might that be?” 

Carol shrugs. “We were really drunk the last time we got together. I woke up before her and waited three hours for her to wake up, I even tried to wake her up but she was  _ really _ out.”

“So you left?” 

“I left a  _ note _ ,” Carol says in her defence. “I had an urgent commitment to get to.”

“Ah.” Thor rubs at his beard thoughtfully. 

“Well?” 

“If we make it through this," he decides, "... we should find her. I want to see if she remembers you.” He smiles conspiratorily.

Carol shakes her head amusedly. “Fine.” 

“It will be interesting to see if she has moved on from punching things when she is angry.” 

“I can take a punch,” Carol argues. 

“So you admit she might punch you?” 

"I don't know, I like to think I left a nice note!" Carol holds up her hands in surrender. She says the next words more seriously. “Do you think she'd punch me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> If you'd like to send me prompts or find information to commission me you can find me @ LOUISEMILLER on tumblr.


End file.
